


Perfect Fit

by mssileas



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, LGBT issues, M/M, Modern AU - Freeform, PWP, Size Difference, bordering on body worship, bottom!Gimli, well maybe a little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 01:56:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12901491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mssileas/pseuds/mssileas
Summary: "Both of them were painfully aware that their physical differences were shockingly obvious – much more so than their also very different personalities. And that they usually led people to assumptions they weren't shy of declaring."Or, Legolas single-handedly disproves all prejudice, and Gimli loves it.





	Perfect Fit

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> It's me again with another PWP, because... I was stuck in a 9-day seminar and needed to write this to save my sanity. 
> 
> I felt like experimenting with different body types a bit, so especially Legolas strayed a bit from canon description, and also it was time to give my sweet boy Gimli ~~a proper fuck~~ some love. Because he's wonderful and deserves it.  <3
> 
> I had tons of fun writing this, hope you'll enjoy it just as much!

"I'm sorry my friends can be such jerks...", Gimli mumbled against Legolas' lips, as they stumbled into their apartment, just drunk enough to make him feel all fuzzy and warm in his stomach as the taller man pressed into him, capturing Gimli between his slim body and the wall at his back, kicking the door shut without so much as pulling away from the kiss.  
A quiet laugh, barely more than a huff, escaped the blond's lips.  
When he pulled back, his dark blue eyes glimmered with some sort of cocky amusement - it wasn't a look he wore often, and it made Gimli's knees feel desperately weak.

"Your friends are idiots.", Legolas agreed, but it sounded affectionate rather than angry or hurtful. Well, Gimli should have known. He had insisted Legolas should come along to meet some of his friends at college, though he knew his boyfriend was not exactly the... sociable type. As far as Legolas was concerned, he was more than happy to spend his free time with Gimli and Aragorn, with whom he had been friends since kindergarten. As of late, he had warmed up to Aragorn's girlfriend a bit, but that was really stretching it.  
And he was perfectly fine with that arrangement, leaving it to Gimli to befriend other people – who somehow managed to know half the campus, including the teaching staff, and regularly ignoried 100+ notifications on his phone on at least ten different social media platforms. Just thinking of Gimli's phone made Legolas anxious. 

And still sometimes Gimli felt the need to coax his boyfriend out of his bubble, and occasionally he even succeeded in doing so. Even though he knew that people reacted... well, weird when they saw him and the other man together – and not because they were both guys, he was pretty open about that, no surprises on that front for anybody. Still, they found themselves more often at the center of attention than Legolas cared to be. Gimli couldn't even blame them. 

He was a solid 180 pounds of muscle on a 5'6 frame (on good days), with a handsome face in a rugged kind of way, keeping a short, well-trimmed beard that grew full and thick and in the same auburn color as his hair. Above it smiled to warm, brown eye, the only quality that softened his features somewhat. And still he stood a head shorter than his slim, bordering on skinny, boyfriend. Blond hair he usually kept tied in a lazy ponytail that always looked best when he wasn't even paying attention to it and stunning blue eyes in a face that could only be called pretty, though Legolas did not seem to care about being called that a lot.  
Both of them were painfully aware that their physical differences were shockingly obvious – much more so than their also very different personalities. And they usually led people to assumptions they weren't shy of declaring.

_"Dude, I thought you said you'd bring your boyfriend, not your girlfriend.", Éomer had greeted them when he opened the door, laughing good-naturedly, before shaking his head and properly introducing himself to Legolas. "I'm just kidding, come on in. My sister can't wait to meet you."_

Gimli groaned at the memory. They had heard that joke, or some alternative of it, at least five more times that night, and Gimli had been able to feel Legolas bite his tongue behind his smile all evening.  
Of course, the contrast to Gimli just highlighted Legolas' androgynous features as 'girly', but it never ceased to amaze him how people just loved to comment on it. All of it was well-meant, and everyone who cracked a “just-kidding” joke probably thought they were the first to do so, that they were somehow original and that maybe Gimli and Legolas just had been in a relationship for almost four years and just never noticed that the blond was not the epitome of traditional masculinity.  
So, no, this wasn't a rare occurrence.  
Gimli just sometimes forgot that people were, in fact, idiots. Well-meaning idiots, but still. Straight people especially, regarding that matter, with straight guys being the absolute worst. They knew exactly one thing, and everything else that strayed from it confused or intimidated them, so they just had to crack more or less crude jokes about it that had long ago stopped to bother the couple, but Gimli had more patience for it before he started arguing. It usually proved to be fruitless or at the very most frustrating for the both of them anyway.

"I'm sorry, babe... let me make it up to you.", Gimli said, his voice already sounding low and inviting, as he pulled the taller man in for another kiss, leaning against the wall, feeling his breath becoming labored as Legolas leaned more of his weight against him. Slim fingers, still cold from outside, already crept beneath his jacket, pulling it from the broad shoulder and letting it fall into a heap to the floor. When they pulled apart, Legolas just smirked at him. 

"It's hardly their fault.", he said, still smiling like the cat that got the canary. It was a bit unnerving. "I'm only taller than you, but you've got the beard and the muscles going, so obviously that makes you "the man" in our relationship and me just some damsel in distress with an alibi-dick for decorations." Gimli snorted his laughter against Legolas' giggling lips.  
"You're also blond and pretty enough for them to probably consider making an exception", Gimli laughed, because he could not recall how often he had heard that line... usually when Legolas wasn't around, wondering why people thought it was okay to tell him that they'd probably fuck his boyfriend as some kind of substitute girl. Legolas only chuckled.

“Oh, boy, would they be in for a surprise...”, he mused, capturing Gimli's lips once again in a mix of a kiss and their laughter that slowly turned more heated with a lingering promise, until Gimli finally broke away to shove against his too-pretty-for-his-own-good boyfriend to make a move towards the bedroom.  
They fell onto the bed in a tangle of limbs, struggling with their clothing between deep, somewhat sloppy kisses of too much teeth and tongue, until Legolas pulled free and sat up to get rid of his shirt in a matter of 0.2 seconds, already stripping away his pants while Gimli was still fumbling with his belt buckle. Blue eyes never left his heavy, squirming body as Legolas finally kicked away his shorts, and well... pretty face or no, there was no mistaking him for a girl now, really. For a guy this frail, his dick was actually remarkably thick, almost unproportionally so... and Gimli just couldn't take his eyes off of it as he finally opened the belt and his trousers to free his rapidly filling cock. 

The blond pulled down his pants and shorts in one go, while Gimli finally got rid of his shirt, and then Legolas was all over his wonderfully naked form again, using his height advantage to stretch himself over Gimli's body like an oversized cat while he kissed him hungrily. Yes, people saw a lot when they looked at the two of them together. But none of them saw just how perfectly those narrow hips slipped between thick, muscled thighs, and Legolas moaned into the kiss as he ground his hips down against his boyfriend's, trapping their flushed cocks between them.  
Slowly his hands traveled down Gimli's warm body, fingers and palms pressing into his flesh, feeling the shapes and curves of the prominent muscles, sliding from his torso down over his hips to rest on his thighs until Gimli sank into the mattress, relaxing into the pillows under Legolas' weight. He loved how the taller man could just lean it all into him - it just made his breath a bit heavy, but never obstructed it, which made every touch seem all the more intimate. 

He broke the kiss only to latch his lips onto Legolas' neck, licking and sucking at it, knowing full well how much his boyfriend liked the feeling of his beard scratching against his sensitive skin there, strong hands carressing the skin where it stretched taut over Legolas' sharp shoulder blades and down to trace his ribs, always so easily noticeable, because no matter how much his boyfriend ate, he would just not gain a single pound.  
A low groan escaped him as he heard a familiar pop of the lube bottle, drawing a throaty laugh from the taller man. Licking his lips, Legolas pulled away to sit up in his heels, taking in the sight before him. 

Poor fools, he thought to himself.  
Most guys actually thought the height of pleasure was to fuck someone who could be overpowered by them anyway, due to size or strength or both, and their puny little egos crumbled at the thought of feeling physically inferior to their partners so quickly it was ridiculous.  
But Legolas... well, he liked a challenge. He actually loved taking on the big guy, loved how there was _so much_ of him to touch and taste and feel, to turn him so weak beneath his hands and his cock, making his head swim in a kind of pleasure so many guys would deny themselves out of false pride.  
They were long over that. 

"Turn around.", he ordered in a dark, lust-filled voice, one only Gimli ever got to hear, and it never failed to send shivers down his spine. He didn't even care how eager he looked as he turned onto his belly, less clumsily than one would have though considering his size, and he swore could feel Legolas' gaze traveling down from his broad shoulder down his back, adoring every inch of him in silent admiration. Gimli wasn't shy by any means, but that never failed to make him blush.

"I pity them, you know.", Legolas breathed as he bent over the smaller man, placing a gentle kiss between his shoulder blades where some stray freckles kissed the pale skin, and feeling the muscles tremble under the surprisingly soft caress.  
Blood was rushing through Gimli's ears, as a slim hand wandered down his side, while the other let promisingly slick fingers dance up his inner thigh, tracing his balls just in passing before they slipped between his cheeks. 

"None of them can even imagine you like this. So beautiful... So hot and eager to be fucked..." Gimli didn't even try to hold back a groan as two slim fingers breached him, the stretch of it just bordering on painful for a second before they pressed against that sweet, sweet spot inside of him that made his insides melt and his thighs quiver with the effort to hold himself upright. Legolas' hot breath washed over his skin, while he placed soft kisses along Gimli's back, using his clever fingers to spread him open.  
"Just look at how gorgeous you are...", he mumbled, now lining up three fingers, adding some more lube to them and pressing forward until he felt Gimli opening up for him, clenching around him so deliciously hot his dick twitched in protest at not being involved in this. 

Legolas' reached around Gimli's larger body, following the trail of curly hair down between his thighs, experimentally closing his fingers around his cock and not at all surprised to find it hard and leaking from the tip, jumping into his touch excitedly as Gimli's chest vibrated from the deep, sensual moan that escaped his lips so freely. Really, none of them knew what they were missing out on, Legolas thought. Sure, occasionally he did like it when Gimli just overpowered him with his bare strenght - who wouldn't? But there was something so intoxicating about having this strong and confident man surrender to him so beautifully, opening himself up on curious, clever fingers and arching back into the touch so shamelessly. God, Legolas could do this to him all night.  
But his own cock was throbbing impatiently between his thighs, and so with a slick sound he pulled his fingers free, earning a low, anticipating growl from Gimli.

Wasting no time, he lined himself up and started to push, just past the initial resistance, until he felt the loosened hole give way, letting the thick head slip in and with a moan between pain and relief Gimli slumped forward, his weight shifting from his arms to his shoulder. The moan turned into something feverish as the taller man followed his movement, pressing himself further in.  
Above him he heard Legolas mumble heated nonsense - _"so good for me... so beautiful..."_ \- his tone now so gentle and praising, as he slowly rocked his hips, pushing himself deeper with every trust. Gimli couldn't find it within him to answer.  
He felt like the breath had been knocked from his lungs, gasping at the delicious stretch and burn as he was filled by that incredible cock... dammit, he still couldn't believe how hung that kid was. Thick enough to keep him on the constant edge of being almost too much, rubbing against his prostate with each languid drag of his cock, sending tingles all over his heated skin that made his head swim with fogged pleasure. 

Legolas liked to keep a smooth pace at first... pulling and pushing in a rolling movement, while roaming his hands over Gimli's muscled body, cherishing it just the way he thought it deserved to be, until he was holding onto his hip with one hand, the other coming up to wrap around his throat, with just enough pressure behind it to make Gimli tilt his head back so he could let himself be properly kissed, slim fingers trailing through the thick beard on his chin, tracing his jawline beneath as their tongues met.  
It wasn't until Gimli basically whined into the kiss, feeling hot and dizzy and overstimulated while his neglected cock hung hard and heavy between his thighs, begging for any kind of attention, that Legolas patience finally broke away. Blunt nails raked down his pale back, leaving red streaks in their wake that only fueled the heat pooling in Gimli's belly as Legolas lifted his upper body, and - dear God, finally - started fucking him in short, hard thrusts, grabbing onto his hips for leverage. 

The wooden frame creaked in protest beneath them as Gimli steadied himself with a hand against the headboard to meet the taller man's hips as they rocked against him.  
Legolas didn't even hear the sounds he made – he just watched, transfixed, as his cock disappeared into the tight hole clenching around him over and over again, stretching so wide to accommodate him, to let him shove himself further into the hot grip. Bloody idiots, didn't even know what they were missing out on.  
And he had no intention of ever sharing it with them. That was just for him, because only he could make that heavy, gorgeous, muscle-bound guy come undone from his touch, and his grip on Gimli's hips turned into something possessive at the thought.

A litany of rough moans and curses fell from Gimli's lips now as they fell into rhythm, mixing with the lewd sound of skin slapping against skin – he was long past thinking of anybody else or what they could be thinking of him just shamelessly loving being taken apart like this.  
He was just chasing his own pending release, bringing his free hand between his thighs and earning and approving, soft moan from Legolas.  
"Yeah, yeah, just like that...”, the blond gasped, probably only half aware that words were actually leaving his mouth.  
“Touch yourself, baby. I want you to come with me. I want you to come on my cock." Leave it to his boyfriend to be most vocal during sex, Gimli thought, before he stopped thinking altogether as his fist closed around his cock, letting out a sigh of relief. 

It was always so overwhelming, he felt so full and he felt so good and so sore, and the bloody bastard suddenly just pushed himself in all the way, and instead of continuing to fuck him like it was competition, he only rutted his hips against Gimli.  
Mumbling feverish, encouraging nonsense, he was rubbing and prodding relentlessly at his prostate like this, turning Gimli's knees to jelly beneath him, turning hot moans into broken sobs because it was just _too much_ and _so, so damn good_ , and he never wanted it to stop, but God, he also needed to cum so badly...

He managed to give his cock two, three good tugs before his body was wrecked with an orgasm that seemed to pull him inside out, groaning deep within his throat as his vision went temporarily dark and his body limp, muscles trembling from the aftershock. Behind him, he felt his boyfriend tense and gasp for a moment, burying himself to the hilt one last time before Legolas threw his head back with the most satisfied moan as he shivered through his own peak, blond hair sticking to his face and neck, riding it out in slow and lazy thrusts until he flopped forward unceremoniously to drape himself over Gimli.

Catching their breaths, none of them moved for a couple of minutes, Gimli sinking into the mattress, drowsy in his blissed, fucked-out state while Legolas peppered his freckled shoulder in kisses, making an unhappy sound in the back of his throat as his softened cock slipped from Gimli's body.  
He took that as a cue to move, however, and slowly dragging himself from the bed to open a window before he disappeared to the bathroom, only to come back with a warm washcloth to get them somewhat cleaned up. Gimli couldn't be bothered to move just yet, his whole body warm and thrumming from the afterglow, though he did make quite content noises at the back of his throat when the warm cloth slipped between his thighs.  
When Legolas was done, he just tossed it over a chair instead of getting up again to throw it in the hamper straight away as he had been told to do only a thousand times before... but Gimli didn't find any strength in him yet to care, either. He only rolled on his back with a content sigh to grab a cigarette and a lighter from the nightstand. That was the only time he was allowed to smoke in their bedroom, as Legolas – who had tried to get him to quit for the better part of their four years together - saw it as some kind of compliment to his skills, or something. Gimli couldn't really contradict him.

So instead of complaining, the blond snuggled up against him, pulling a blanket over them as he wriggled between Gimli's arm and his chest, wrapping his own arm around the larger form of his boyfriend.  
For a whole while he was silent, relaxing into the embrace and listening to the crackling sound of the cigarette burning down, when suddenly Gimli felt him smiling against his skin, barely containing a laugh.  
“What's so funny?”, he asked, lifting a brow in amusement at how his boyfriend could perfectly entertain himself just with his thoughts alone. Legolas lifted his head and flashed him an oddly triumphant grin.  
"You know, even though I still think they're idiots... maybe we should visit your friends more often."

**Author's Note:**

> If you've made it all the way down here, kudos would be very much appreciated. :)
> 
> Comments are life, of course!  
> Or you can just come talk to me on my tumblr: http://lord-of-aglarond.tumblr.com/
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
